


Smoke Down, Little Motherfucker.

by WinchesterInTheTardis



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: College, Drug use - Marijuana, High/stoned consent, Humanstuck, M/M, dormstuck, gamkar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterInTheTardis/pseuds/WinchesterInTheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanstuck!</p><p>Karkat is distracted from a quiz by his roommate, Gamzee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke Down, Little Motherfucker.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katastrophi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katastrophi/gifts).



> Sorry if it's atrocious. First time writing in this style.
> 
> HOMESTUCK FIC NUMBER TWOOOO.

Human, be Karkat.

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are about to fail an online quiz for your microbiology class. You've been working on it for half an hour but for some reason you only have five questions of the twenty done. You blame your roommate. 

Your head turns and you glare at him where he is playing his game boy on the bed in his underwear – only his underwear. You sigh and look back down, rubbing the back of your neck anxiously as you hear him give an angry honk at the video game. God damn it you wish he would stop with that clown shit You've been afraid of clowns since you were small and seeing them all over your room on multiple posters was almost too much for you psyche to handle. 

Glancing up at the timer you see there are literally only minutes left and you feel a cramp coming on in your shoulders from sitting slumped in this position for so long. You feel like crying. As you click randomly through the answer boxes you hear the sound of Gamzee's gameboy being turned off and now he's getting up from his laying position. You cast a glance behind you and feel your body shudder. Why and how is he so fucking attractive? He's nothing but a burn out and you know that but his body is absolutely gorgeous and you just happen to have a thing for guys taller than yourself. 

He catches you staring over at him and he gives you a lazy grin as he bends over to dig his green and purple bong out from under his bed. You roll your eyes. Every time he smokes that stuff you start feeling fuzzy and giggle your brains out. But it's alright – it's bearable and at least he's not doing coke or something insane like that.

“Aye Karkles. Wanna smoke down with me, tiny motherfucker?” You feel a chill run down your spine and you spin in your chair to look at him. He always asks you that; it never fails. But your answer is always the same no matter what. What could it hurt really? You don't have a job where they drug test, you're not on some kind of probation. You debate it for a moment, chewing at your bottom lip heatedly as you do so. You can see Gamzee get up and walk over to his mini fridge, pulling a a zip-lock baggie weed out of the freezer. It's just as tempting as he is.

You quickly snap out of your daze and stand up, sheepishly walking over and climbing up onto his bed. Yours is a bit shorter for your size, but Gamzee has two mattresses stacked on top of the other for some ungodly reason. You suppose it's just Gamzee being...Gamzee. 

He has his face paint off tonight and you are blessed with seeing his tanned and freckled skin. You can see how a few darker ones make little circles on his cheeks - “You actually sayin' motherfuckin' yes to me brother?” You nod silently and watch him packing the pot into the bowl, grinding it between his long fingers before pressing it down on top of the rest. You're not even buzzing yet and you feel...insane

Gamzee finishes packing it and he smiles at you, pulling out this huge chrome zippo and offering the bong to you. You open your mouth to tell him you have no idea what to do, but he already has it covered. “Man, put your mouth like this. Just...yeah. Like that.” You have both hands wrapped around it so tightly you think you could shatter it. “Now when I up and light this shit, breathe it in. Yeah?” You nod and he flicks the lighter, snapping it open. Your heart pounds anxiously. He pushes his thumb down against it and you watch with curious eyes as the flames lick the dried herbs. Suddenly you remember to breathe the smoke in and you do, almost dropping the plastic bong in your coughing fit. His hand snakes around it over yours for security and you double over on the bed, hacking up a lung. 

“Gotta be motherfuckin' careful bro. Shit's strong.” He gives you another one of those lazy grins and you smile back. It makes him giggle and you wonder if you look stupid smiling – you don't do it often. But your thoughts are cut short because your head is suddenly buzzing. You furrow your eyebrows but realize quickly that it's your phone in your shirt pocket. You reach in and turn it off because you seriously don't care. 

Gamzee hands you the bong again and you take it, looking down at it and staring at the smoke swirling artfully around the bottom. You think for a minute that maybe you should be rethinking this but you shake your head. You are enjoying yourself with him. His arm is stretched toward you and you realize he's ready to light the bowl whenever you stick your mouth down to take another hit. You murmur a quiet “fuck. Sorry,” and he just laughs, saying it's no 'thing'. 

You ready yourself to take another hit and he lights it, this time speaking to you. “Yo bro, try holding it in next time. It'll fuckin' help you get your relax on.” You nod your head, not entirely sure what he's talking about since he talks in some weird slang and you draw the smoke into your lungs, holding it in for a few seconds before he nods, signaling you to breathe. You cough a bit but not as much as you did before and he smiles, dragging in a long hit. 

You take your free time to examine him closer and you don't realize it, but you're on your knees and leaning on your hands, almost face to face with him. He blows the smoke out in your face and you scrunch your nose up, looking pitiful. “That was fucking rude,” you drawl, feeling relaxed and heavy-limbed. But he just grins at you and hands you the bong, lighting it for you politely again as you take another toke. 

Your arrangement is the same for the next few minutes. The two of you pass the bong back and fourth and a couple of minutes in you feel like you could lay down and go the fuck to sleep. But Gamzee sets the bong aside and pulls out his phone, scrolling through it before he settles on something and you hear it blaring out immediately. It's one of those crazy bands he likes – the creepy clown guys that rap about some pretty vulgar shit. You furrow your eyebrows and scoot closer to him because at the moment, you don't think it sounds too awful. You have most definitely heard worse. 

He stands up suddenly and the shift of weight on the bed causes you to fall over onto your side. You land face down in his pillow and you grunt, causing him to laugh again. His voice is so deep it kind of makes you want to melt into his sheets. His chuckle is even attractive. Damn it. “Hey you want some fuckin' grape elixir Karkitty?” You raise your head and look at him. He's holding a huge bottle of Faygo. That sludge is awful for you but suddenly your mouth is feeling so fucking dry you'd probably drink that goat piss they call beer. So you nod and he carries the bottle over to the bed, cracking the lid and taking a long drink before he hands it over to you. 

You look at it with disgust for a moment before considering the fact that you'd just shared a bong with him. How different could it really be? So you take a few gulps and let him have the bottle back before you fall back on his pillows again. Damn his bed feels so fucking comfortable. You sort of want to ask him if you can sleep in it tonight but then you think to yourself that its an odd request. You inhale deeply through your nose and nearly groan. Gamzee's pillow smells so nice – like really fucking awesome cologne. You wonder if you can borrow any.

A hand is suddenly on your lower back and you freeze (not that you were moving anyway) at the touch. You turn your head to look at him and realize he's talking to you. “You up an' mirthful brother?” You nod and sit up, rubbing the back of your head. You feel so relaxed that you were nearly falling asleep on his bed. You're sure he wouldn't really care to sleep on your bed but then again, he seems like the type who wouldn't care about anything. Finally while he's drinking the Faygo you get to examine him better. His eyes are such a deep blue you could swear you see flecks of purple and black in there. He has so many freckles on his golden brown skin that you couldn't count them all in your elevated state and his hair is a fucking mess. His beanie has slipped down and was barely on anymore – barely covering up that mess of black he insisted on calling hair. You notice he has a couple of dreadlocks just at the nape of his neck. You've never seen those before but then again, you were barely ever paying attention to him. Your eyes travel down his arms to his hands where they're holding the bottle and you note that his nails are painted, but the color is chipping away. He must not do that too often. 

“You seein' something you like there Vantas?” Hearing him say your last name your head shoots up and you blink a couple of times. “Gotta stop starinat me like that man. Getting a little gay.” As soon as the words leave his mouth he grins and a blush crawls across your cheeks. You are indeed a little gay for him. Except wanting his dick in your mouth wasn't just a 'little gay'. It was actually a lot gay.

So you nod and move closer to him. Your clothed chest is pressed against his muscular shoulder and your lips are inches from his overly-pierced ear, breathing hard and possibly very creepily into it before he turns his head, your lips barely an inch apart. He takes initiative first, long fingers curling into your hair and pulling you in, smashing your lips together in a heated lock. Your stomach does flips. This was something you hadn't expected. He pulls away soon though and you're left whining, pressing your whole body against his side. His arm is around you now, palm pressed against the small of your back. 

He's staring at you like he wants to ask you something but he looks a little reluctant. You're shocked because you have never seen Gamzee act shy before. “You uh, wanna fuckin' do more? You don' have to feel like ya gotta, I'm jus' askin'.” But you're quick to nod your head yes and you see him smile before he starts pulling your shirt over your head. You know you have old self harm scars on your stomach but you let it go, plunging into it all at once. Maybe it was the smoke making you not give a fuck. You find yourself biting your lips and you see his eyes on your mouth. Oh shit. Your eyes go wide and you look down at his lap. You never thought about giving head before now...well, you have but never really in depth. But you're not sure if you could give head with your braces. You run your tongue over them and blush to which he grins. “Those are real motherfuckin' cute brother. Don't need to be up an embarrassed about 'em.” 

“I just...” You motion down to his groin to which his lips form an 'o' and he nods. His lips are back on yours in a second and you gasp, falling back onto his pillows when you feel the weight of him on top of you. His cock is hard and...wait. It's actually out of his boxers. You can feel it on your stomach – it's hot and the tip is leaking profusely. If you were a girl you would have undoubtedly creamed your panties just now from how much the thought of his hot dick got you off. “Fuck,” you grumbled against his lips. He just laughed and reached down, fumbling with your jeans and lifting you up by the small of your back to pull them down. You comply and kick your legs to help him pull them off. His fingers curl into the waistband of your boxers and you groan at the contact. You haven't beat off in days. 

You suddenly remember the night you heard Gamzee masturbating and you whimper. The sounds he made were so aggressive and it made you wish you were the one causing the noises. Now you have that chance. As your boxers slide down your legs you feel his boner against yours and you groan. He's just a bit bigger than you and the head of his dick seems to be shaped a bit differently. His hand is wrapped around both of your cocks and you feel like you might have a stroke.

You've never felt something quite so nice, but you think that's possibly because your senses are overloaded. His hand is large compared to your own and it seems so cool on your hot dick. You moan and arch your back up as his thumb slides between your cocks and he stops to flick it over the underside of your head. Fuck, you have absolutely no clue how he knows this feels good for you. But you think perhaps it feels nice for him too. After all, he's a guy. He does happen to have a dick, you know. Oh, you know, because it's pressed up against yours. 

He lowers his lips to yours again and bites your bottom one, causing a whimper to slip from your mouth. He just chuckles and squeezes your cock gently before his teeth unhinge and release it. “You're all kinds of into this shit little motherfucker,” he murmurs, and you melt. His voice is so deep...fuck. You feel a few drops of pre-cum roll down your dick and you shiver, feeling as if someone's rubbed a block of ice down your spine. “Moan real pretty for me,” he demands and you obey, disregarding any shame you may have had earlier. You let out a loud whining moan and he grins, chuckling into your ear where he places a sweet kiss. 

It continues for a few minutes. He keeps jacking your dicks like that and you keep whimpering and making all sorts of pleasured noises. That seems to make him pretty happy as you've heard him grunting like he was going to come except he never did. You could only assume he was holding it all off until you were ready. You thought that was pretty polite of him. 

His lips and teeth keep grazing your neck and you're sure he's drawing some kind of weird clown religion pleasure glyphs on the side of your neck with his tongue because every time it touches you, a small pearl of pre-cum rolls down your dick. His is pouring out some pretty warm and thick stuff too and a couple of times you've mistaken it as his orgasm. 

But that comes when you suddenly feel your whole body running cold. Your core feels so hot and the warmth eventually spreads, covering everything from your head to your toes as you blow your load. Gamzee's close behind you, jacking your cocks harder and causing you to squirm uncomfortably considering yours is hyper sensitive after that orgasm. His cum coats your stomach and your cheeks heat up furiously. You'd never thought of this happening before but it was so hot...you could definitely beat off to it in the future. As he's coming down you hear him murmur a quiet “Like that motherfucker.” and you snort with laughter. 

Gamzee collapses beside of you and you realize the two of you are completely naked, pressed against each other. Huh, you certainly don't remember his boxers coming off. But they aren't there anymore and – oh. They're in his hand. He's cleaning your cum-covered belly off with them. You blush and glance away for a few minutes before daring to look back at him. “Ain't nothin' to be getting your ashamed on about brother.” 

You inwardly groan. You're so tired; you want to go to sleep so bad. So instead of asking him politely if you can crash in his bed you curl up to his chest and he laughs (oddly it sounds almost like a honk to you) as he tosses a gangly arm over your torso. You fall asleep like that and it is the best you've ever hard.

**Author's Note:**

> What would you guys think if I made a dormstuck series? Oneshots, most likely, with several pairings.


End file.
